


How Beautiful

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, i just wanted more gender neutral reader inserts ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Iwaizumi's lover had to be the most beautiful person to ever exist.Especially when their face is covered in his cum.





	How Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

It was getting harder and harder for Iwaizumi to not to ram his cock in and out of their mouth, especially with those lidded, lust-glazed eyes they were giving him. It got even more difficult when they started moaning from touching themselves, the vibrations causing tingling up his spine and heat to pool down in his groin.

He tried to not be too rough, but their lips looked so good wrapped around him and their tongue - oh god, their tongue - did wonders to the head of his dick. How had they gotten so good at this in the short amount of time they've been together? He honestly doesn't care. What he does care about, though, is painting their beautiful face in his cum.  
The grip of the hand he has tangled in their hair tightens before he pulled them back to pull his dick out so he could come.

"Gah- oh fuck- _[Name]!_ "

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and leaned his head back, panting. After finally calming his breathing, he looked down to his lover to see that they were staring up at him with his cum covering their flushed cheeks and dripping from their lips and chin. When they realized that they got his attention, they licked their lips, picking up any of his cum around their mouth and hummed when they swallowed. 

"Amazing as always, _Haji_. A little bitter though."

Iwaizumi only chuckled before he reached for their hand to pull them up from their kneeling position on the floor and onto his lap allowing [Name] to wrap their arms around his neck.

"I'll work on that," he paused to kiss them before continuing, "but for now, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for days."

[Name] hummed out a soft moan and leaned down to kiss him, this time teasing his lips with their tongue before biting down gently on his bottom lip and finally pulling away.

"Hmm. Bring it, ace. _Fuck me with everything you've got._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> not really sorry tho


End file.
